Two becomes three
by Life-in-motion
Summary: Sasori And Deidara has just started a relationship when Deidara discovers that he is pregnant! How will Sasori react? And how is this even POSSIBLE! SasoDei, mPreg
1. The Decision

**Chapter 1 "The Decision"**

Deidara was full of different thoughts and feelings. He had not been looking forward to telling his boyfriend. Knowing that Sasori could be pretty harsh, he had actually considered not telling him at all.

After spending all afternoon at this café waiting for Sasori to get off work, he had gone through all kinds of scenarios of Sasori's reactions, how he should tell him. In the end he decided to just tell him straight out.

"I'm… Pregnant, un." The words hit Sasori like a five ton brick in the chest. "You're.. WHAT?!" was the redhead's shocked reply. Deidara, who was sitting at the other side of the table now looked down. "You gotta be joking. How is that even possible?" Sasori asked him. "You're a… guy!" This had to be a joke. And a bad one. Though Deidara's face was serious, and filled with anxiety. Was he telling the truth? He couldn't be! He knew Deidara could be a drama queen but for him to go to this extend there had to be something to what Deidara had just said…

The blond sighed and met Sasori's eyes. "It's true. And… There's something I haven't told you, un." he said silently. Though they were sitting in a pretty empty café, Deidara took his precautions before he spoke any further. "I'm… a hermaphrodite. Meaning I have two sexual organs. I never really gave it much thought, so I never thought it could be possible for me to… Get pregnant." Deidara sighed again. His hands were shaking slightly around the cup of coffee he was clenching. Sasori just stared at him.

Sasori had thought that Deidara was a perfectly normal male when he first met him… And when they after a few backs and forth's had started a relationship a few months earlier, he could never have dreamt that he would find himself in a situation like this. The redhead took a deep sigh.

"So you're telling me, that I… Made you…" he said, looking at the blond, who nodded and went back to his attempt to stare through his coffee. Sasori was still in shock. This sure was something he had never expected.

"So… What happens now?" the redhead asked out in the air. He looked over at Deidara. "I mean, when did you find out about this?" The blonde looked up. "Do you remember how I complained over stomachache and nausea all month? Well, I took your advice and went to the Doctor this morning, un. That's when I found out… I'm three weeks… Pregnant, un." The word was still new to Deidara. Worried about Sasori's reaction, Deidara silently held his breath.

"I don't know what to say." Sasori said after a while, which seemed as hours to Deidara, who felt his eyes blurring up with tears. "I never really expected this to happen. And I've never thought the thought of me being a… Father…" Sasori repeated the word in his mind. Him, a father… Deidara's weak voice broke his little line of thought.

"So you don't want it, then…"

Sasori looked at Deidara and his eyes widened slightly at both the comment and the silent tears now running down his boyfriend's cheeks. "No! It's not that! I just… This is all new to me… You know, we've only been together for like, three months, and now suddenly this. But it's not like I don't want it. I'm just… Confused." Sasori told Deidara and grabbed Deidara's hand. "I just need a little time to settle this in my mind, ok?" The redhead said and caught Deidara's eyes.

The blonde nodded. "So you're not mad at me?" Deidara looked at his boyfriend with teary azure blue eyes. Sasori smiled faintly. "Of course I'm not. How can I be mad when after all, I have a part in this too. Let's take some time to let this sink in. And then we need to decide whether or not to keep it." Deidara nodded. "Un." He wasn't sure about Sasori's reaction, but at least he wasn't angry or leaving. The two of them sat in the café for a little while longer before returning to their different apartments.

-Later that night-

Sasori sat in his couch, zapping through the different TV channels. To himself, he pretended to be interested in the different programs but all he could think of was what Deidara had told him earlier. He loved Deidara. But this matter had never been as much as thought of in their relationship. Never had they discussed it. And now they were going to have a baby… Though, of course, abortion would be one way… If Deidara had an abortion, their lives and their relationship would be back to normal. Or would it?

Just as Sasori was thinking this, the remote control fell off the couch. It landed hard on the floor, causing the TV to change channel. Sasori swore under his breath and picked it up. When he glanced at the TV again, his body stiffened. There was a movie on, showing a family out on a picnic. The mother had long blonde hair, the father had dark reddish hair and the little child was running around playing with the family dog. Sasori's eyes widened and he quickly turned the TV off.

The room was filled with silence. What he had just seen repeated in Sasori's mind over and over. He started visualizing himself as the father, Deidara as the mother and the little child… THEIR little child… After a few minutes, Sasori realized that he was sitting there, actually smiling. His heart was suddenly filled with this strange warm feeling… Excitement? Joy? Whatever it was, it was a quite nice feeling.

He knew that he was going to be a dad. And it had just dawned on him that maybe he actually WANTED to be a dad. Sasori laughed to himself and quickly got to his feet. He got his coat and his car keys and hurried out of his apartment.

In his apartment, Deidara had just made himself a cup of tea before going to bed. It had really taken him a lot to dare to tell Sasori about the news. He didn't know what to think. Sasori had told him he needed time to think. What if his conclusion was that he didn't want the child? Would Deidara be able to go through with an abortion? All sorts of questions filled his head. He sat down by his kitchen table. What would he do if Sasori left him? Deidara felt the tears run down his cheeks again, followed by a few sobs. He had been crying most of the afternoon and evening.

Suddenly he heard a firm knocking at the front door. The blonde quickly wiped his tears away and checked his face in the hall mirror before opening. It was… Sasori? "But.. What are you doing here?" Deidara asked in surprise. He got even more puzzled when he saw the wide smile across his boyfriend's face. "Oh, so you've not gone to bed yet? Good!" Sasori said and took a step inside.

"I was just about to though. Has something happened?" Deidara wondered. "No. I mean, yes! I just… I wanted to tell you this. I've been thinking about earlier…" Deidara's heart skipped a beat as he head those words. "And I just thought… If you want to, I want to be a… a DAD." Sasori said and suddenly got serious. Deidara's eyes lighted up for a moment before he burst into tears. Sasori got a puzzled look, afraid that he'd said anything wrong.

"I'm s-sorry, un," Deidara said and buried his face into Sasori's chest. It felt as though a heavy burden was off his shoulders. "I've been thinking about this all evening, I was so worried of your reaction! And I… I want to as well! I want to keep it!" Deidara looked his boyfriend in the eyes and smiled. Sasori smiled too, seeing Deidara right now made the warm feeling from before even stronger, and Sasori was even more certain that this was what he wanted.

"Let's keep it." Sasori smiled and kissed his lover.


	2. Realizing

**Chapter 2 "Realizing**"

Deidara woke up early next morning. He smiled as he turned around to stretch and remembered that Sasori was lying by his side. He snuggled up against him and decided that he could sleep a little bit longer. But he soon discovered that Sasori wasn't sleeping at all as he felt warm hands trail over his hips, moving over to his ass. "Hey… I thought you were asleep!" Deidara giggled and leaned over to kiss his lover. Sasori kissed back and leaned over Deidara, deepening the kiss and moving his pelvis against the blonde's. Deidara knew well what this meant, and he eagerly replied by pressing against the redhead.

Deidara spread his legs and wrapped his legs around Sasori's hips, dragging him closer. He could feel the other's erection against his own and he moaned slightly and let Sasori move his lips over his neck. The redhead locked his fingers around Deidara's length and started gently massaging it, moving his fingers slowly up and down. Deidara loved the treatment he received and replied by moaning against his lover's shoulder. "More, un…" he pleaded and spread his legs even more to give Sasori more access.

The redhead slowly placed the tip of his erection at the blushing Deidara's entrance. He slide slowly inside of him only to back out shortly after. Deidara pushed his pelvis against Sasori but Sasori was apparently in a teasing mood. He loved teasing Deidara. Usually, Deidara did too, but today he just couldn't wait to feel him inside of him. "Please, danna give it to me now, un!" Deidara begged and wriggled impatiently under his lover.

Sasori smirked and pushed his entire length inside of Deidara, who moaned loudly at the sensation. "Uhnn!" Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck as the redhead started to move in and out of him. The blonde arched his back in pleasure. Sasori picked up the pace and grabbed his lover's feet and lifted then up in the air so he could thrust deeper. This made Deidara scream with pleasure, as Sasori now had full access to his sweet spot. He could feel that he wasn't far from release and he clenched his nails into Sasori's back. The redhead could see from his lover's flushed face that he was close to his climax. Sasori thrust even harder. "Aah! Ah! Sasori-danna! I'm.. Uhhn!!" Deidara's muscles tightened and a wave of pleasure flushed through his entire body as he came, his cum sticking to his stomach. A few moments after, Sasori came as well.

The redhead sank down beside his lover and kissed his lips. "You were amazing." He purred and was still breathing heavily. Deidara smiled. "Thanks, un. You too." They shared another passionate kiss, then Sasori got up from the bed. "Wanna join me in the shower?" he said. "Sure, un!" the blonde happily replied and got up to follow Sasori into the shower.

When Deidara had offered to help Sasori make breakfast for them, Sasori had told him with a chuckle to sit down and be quiet. So that's what Deidara did. Though he insisted on helping to set the table. He had said that he wanted to at least be of some use. At that, Sasori had just kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair slightly. "I really want to do this for you." Sasori said. Deidara wasn't so sure about Sasori's cooking skills. Last time he made breakfast the blonde almost had to force it down. It was edible but badly burnt. Deidara smiled as he thought about it.

When Sasori put the scrambled eggs on Deidara's plate, the blonde looked forward to a nice breakfast. But to his surprise, the minute he smelt the bacon, the nausea took over. He felt the need to puke. Now. He jumped up from his chair and barely made it to the bathroom before the little that his stomach contained emptied into the toilet. He stood curled up for several minutes without anything coming out, too. The doctor had told him that the first three months would probably be somewhat like this… Nausea for three months… Deidara puked once more just by that thought.

When he returned, Sasori sat by the table, patiently waiting. "Hey, there. How are you feeling?" Sasori asked, though he could see that his boyfriend wasn't looking too good. "I'm… sorry, un… It was the smell of the bacon, I think… I just couldn't hold it. But it's ok now." The blonde stated and sat down by the table to try and get some food down. What annoyed Deidara the most about this was that he actually loved scrambled eggs.

Sasori wasn't sure about this pregnancy stuff, but he knew that pregnant women would get nausea and puke a lot. He wasn't sure about the details, though, but he understood his lover's behavior somewhat.

The Friday of the next week, and Deidara was getting ready for his doctor's appointment. Sasori could see that he was nervous. The night before he had asked if Sasori could come with him, and Sasori had said the he'd love to come. After all, they were going to the first ultra-sound, and Deidara was terrified. The redhead had tried to calm his lover and telling him that it didn't hurt or anything like that.

Soon they were on their way. Sasori had insisted on driving, as Deidara was kind of distracted. He had never been to anything like this. Never seen anyone do it, he had just heard about it vaguely from school. He was glad that Sasori had agreed to come with him.

"Ok, if you just lay down on this table, we'll have a look." The doctor was very nice and understood Deidara's nerves. After he had explained that they would now be able to SEE the baby, he had to smile at the parents who sat in front of him, looking like they were both about to faint. Young parents were always like this. And this case was surely unique, as it were two fathers!

Deidara laid down on the table and clenched his lover's hand. Sasori stood right beside him and looked very pale. They had known about the ultra-sound all week, but it hadn't actually dawned on them that this meant SEEING the baby. "Remember now, the baby is still very small, but you will be able to see it." He said and Deidara yelped when he put a cold, sticky green gel on his tummy.

"Now, watch the screen." The doctor smiled and moved the thing he had in his hand over the gel-applied area of Deidara's stomach. Sasori and Deidara were like glued to the tiny screen in front of them. Sasori had to remind himself to breathe. They could see the inside of Deidara's stomach and the two sets of inner sex-organs that Deidara had. The doctor had to search for a while to locate the womb, but a while after he pointed it out for them.

Sasori stared at what the doctor had described as the womb, and he could clearly see a small lump inside of it. It wasn't big, but he still thought he could recognize a head and body-like features. He quickly looked over to Deidara, who were smiling, with eyes wide in both amazement and happiness. "Is that…" Sasori asked the doctor. "Yes, that thing over here," he said and pointed at the little lump, "It's your baby. I can't tell the sex yet, but it looks perfectly fine. Everything is as it should be here." The doctor smiled. A wide smile spread across Sasori's face. This was… their baby.

"And that sound you hear, that's the baby's heartbeats. It's just the way it should. A strong heart." The doctor said and Deidara and Sasori suddenly got aware of a fast beating noise coming from the ultra-sound machine. It sounded just like a tiny, tiny drum. Was this the way a baby's heart sounded like? The two of them wondered in amazement.

Sasori bent down to Deidara and kissed his forehead. "Look!" Deidara said and found Sasori's hand. "It's.. That's…" he couldn't find the words. His heart was beating fast. "The baby's heart! Can you hear it?" he said, excited. This was so amazing. "Yes I can hear it." Sasori replied, smiling. "It's really our baby!"

Sasori and Deidara had decided to make dinner at Deidara's place this evening, to kind of celebrate. They had gotten Polaroid pictures of the ultra-sound, and they had taken them up quite often. Today it had really dawned on them that they were going to be parents!

Deidara skipped back and forth between the kitchen and the living room, setting the table with candles and nice plates. He returned to the kitchen where Sasori was making a wok dish, and kissed his shoulder, looking over it and smiling at his boyfriend. "It looks delicious!" he said and got to working on the salad.


	3. Growing

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! :D I didn't realize that this story was rated T, and not M like it should be, but now I have corrected that XD In this chapter, I will make a time skip of about three months or so.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, any of its story, plotline or characters.

**Chapter 3 "Growing"  
**

The blonde sat alone in the living room. It was a Wednesday and Sasori was at work, so Deidara had the afternoon to himself today as well. He hated being alone. This apartment seemed so empty and cold. Deidara had been really moody these past weeks. His hormones had been running amok, causing him to suddenly go from cuddling with Sasori to almost throw knives at him! Sasori was extremely patient with him, and Deidara was so grateful.

As three months had passed, Deidara's tummy was now beginning to show, and just this morning, he found that he could no longer use his favorite T-shirt, because it was now too tight around his stomach. Annoyed, the blonde had found one of Sasori's sweaters and stomped out into the kitchen. He had tried to make some new artwork, but he found no inspiration.

He decided to turn on the TV and sank down in the couch with a blanket around him. Because his stomach was growing fast, he could no longer sit with his feet curled up to his chest, as usual. This annoyed Deidara slightly, but it was also kind of nice to feel his tummy there, knowing that something was growing inside of it. He turned the TV on. There was a movie on, a love story. Apparently the male character, who had lived his entire life without being able to be with the woman he loved, was now dying and the girl came to tell him that all these years, she had loved him too! About two minutes into the movie, Deidara was weeping heavily.

A long day at work was finally over. Sasori got into his car and drove home. He was looking forward to get home, he had spoken with one of his colleagues, who had tipped him about a five room- apartment downtown, closer to his work! Sasori and Deidara had been looking for a new and bigger apartment for a few months now, so Sasori was happy he had gotten this tip. He walked up the stairs to Deidara's apartment(which they more or less shared completely now).

"I'm home!" he called out as he entered the apartment. When he didn't get an answer, he walked out in the living room only to find his lover completely dissolved in tears. He walked towards Deidara. "Hey, what's wrong?" he said and sat down beside Deidara. The blonde looked at him, his vision blurred with tears. "He- he died before he could tell her! And all this time they only loved each other, un!" he said between the sobs.

Sasori glanced at the TV screen, and suddenly understood what the issue was. Deidara had been a time bomb of hormones lately and the mood swings were often of this kind. As if Deidara wasn't a sensitive person in the first place, he sure was now! Sasori couldn't help but smile. "You know, it's only a movie." He gently stroke his lover's hair. "Were you lonely today?" he said and kissed Deidara's forehead. "Y-yes, un…" Deidara said, still sobbing and wrapped his arms around the redhead.

"I'm sorry… I just hate being home alone like this! If only I had a job to go to, but I can't do anything since I got pregnant. I feel so useless, un." Deidara said into his boyfriend's chest. "You're not useless! Your job is to relax and enjoy yourself and grow a baby." Sasori said and chuckled slightly. Deidara replied by poking Sasori in the tummy, followed by a small laugh. "I guess you're right, un. But it still doesn't stop me from being lonely." He got to his feet. "You must be hungry, un. I'll make dinner now." Deidara smiled to his lover, who smiled back. "Sounds great!" Sasori said and drew the blonde in for a kiss before sinking into the couch and changing the TV channel. He'd tell Deidara about the apartment over the dinner.

Deidara found the ingredients he needed to make soba-soup and started cutting up vegetables. Suddenly he felt a strange tingling in his lower stomach. It was like tickling, only coming from the inside. Deidara froze and dropped the knife onto the bench. Sasori, who had just asked Deidara a question, turned his glance to the kitchen as he didn't get any answer.

"Hey, Deidara, what do you think?" he called out. Deidara was still standing in the kitchen like a statue, amazed by what he had just experienced. "Sasori!! Come, quick!! Something just happened!" Deidara yelled out. Sasori sprang to his feet and stumbled into the kitchen to see what the commotion was about. "What? What happened?" he asked when he saw Deidara just standing there with a wide smile across his face. "Come here." He whispered and gestured with his hand for Sasori to come closer, his eyes were fixed on his stomach.

When Sasori walked over to him, Deidara grabbed his lover's hand and carefully placed it over his abdomen. "Just keep your hand right there… Maybe it'll happen again." He said, still whispering and his eyes wide with amazement. Sasori did as he said and waited. A few moments after he felt a light bump against his palm. Sasori blinked in surprise and looked at Deidara and laughed. "Was that…?" He asked carefully. "Yes, un. The baby just kicked!" The blonde pinched his stomach slightly. "It's here now!" he moved Sasori's hand over to the side of his tummy, and another slight bump followed shortly after.

Sasori laughed in amazement and kneeled down in front Deidara and placed both his hand on his lover's stomach. "Do you think it knows I'm here?" He asked and looked up at the blonde. "Yes, I think so, un." Deidara smiled back. He placed his hands over Sasori's and waited for another kick.

"Wow, that was a hard one!" Sasori said and smiled at the kick he felt against his left hand. He tried placing his ear against Deidara's tummy and he laughed as he felt several small bumps against his temple. Deidara laughed too, both at the tickling feeling when the baby kicked and at Sasori's reactions. He ran his fingers through his lover's flaming red hair and they stayed like that for a while, until the kicking had calmed down.

"It stopped now, I think, un. You can get up now." Deidara giggled. "But I like this feeling." Sasori replied and kissed the blonde's tummy before rising to his feet. He embraced his lover and kissed him lovingly. "I love you!" he whispered into Deidara's neck. "I love you too, un. But I really have to continue with making the dinner now!" Deidara giggled. Sasori just smiled. "I'll help you with that." He said and kissed his lover once more.


	4. Moving In

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! Oh, and I'll skip about one and a half month this time ;)

**Chapter 3 "Moving In"**

"What? Is that all?" Deidara protested when Sasori handed him a small bag of clothes to carry. "I'm pregnant, not disabled!" He continued, giving his boyfriend a grumpy look. "I know that, but the doctor said you shouldn't carry anything heavy at this stage of the pregnancy. And everything else here is pretty heavy." Sasori explained. Some of Sasori's friends from work had offered to help with moving in, and right now there were three people struggling to carry the sofa inside.

When Sasori had told him about the tip he had gotten from his colleague, Deidara had been thrilled! And when they went to have a look at the apartment, they had fallen in love with it right away. It was at a price they could afford, and the space was just perfect for their needs. It wasn't far from Sasori's job, and there even was a kinder-garden nearby! Last week they had signed the contract.

Deidara sighed. "I just feel so useless! I can't carry anything and it's really frustrating not to be able to help!" He looked down. "That's not true! You're carrying the most important thing!" Sasori said, smiling. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck and kissed him lovingly. "Oh, you know just what to say!" he said and rested his head on his lover's shoulder. His tummy had gotten fairly big now, and bumped into Sasori's whenever they cuddled.

"I'll tell you what, you go inside and have a look at the baby-room. I think you'll find something there." The redhead said with a smile and Deidara's azure blue eyes lit up. "But, you told me nothing was settled in there yet! What have you done now?" he said and giggled.

"Wait and see…" Sasori had told him with an unreadable expression on his face. Deidara was now on his way upstairs, where the baby-room was. Sasori knew just how to trigger his curiosity to extremes. When he entered the room, Deidara let out a happy 'un'. In the room there were a green baby-bed, a baby-bench, and a ton of blankets and cute little toys. So this was why Sasori had been home late last night, he thought as his throat was thickening.

The walls were sandy-brown and over the bed, Sasori had made a cute charm out of all those little figurines that Deidara had made. The room was perfect, and just the way Deidara had wanted it! Even though Sasori had protested heavily at Deidara's color-proposition.

"So, did you like it?" he heard Sasori say behind him. Deidara turned around with happy tears in his eyes and threw his arms around his boyfriend. "You planned this surprise from the start, didn't you?" he cried into his lover's chest. "You didn't even like my ideas, and still you did it, for me! I'm so happy!" Deidara laughed and cried at the same time. "And the charm…" Deidara hugged Sasori even tighter.

"I was hoping you'd like it." The redhead replied and smiled widely. For Deidara to get this sentimental, he knew he must have done something right.

For the rest of the day, Deidara had skipped around from room to room, putting the cups and plates into the cupboards and the movies and books into the shelves. The blonde had been so cheerful and energetic, but when Sasori came into the living room at the end of the day after carrying the last boxes in from the moving van, he found Deidara lying flat out on the couch, sleeping like a kitten.

Sasori smiled. He didn't want to wake him, but he didn't want Deidara to sleep there on the couch in the cold living room. He walked towards the blonde and carefully lifted his pregnant boyfriend up from the couch. He was heavier, Sasori could tell, but not too heavy for him to carry. Deidara opened his eyes and drowsily looked up at Sasori. "What's going on, un?" he muttered and held on to the redhead's shoulders as he felt himself getting lifted up.

"I'm carrying you to bed. You can't sleep here on the couch, you know. It's not good for your back." He said lowly and pushed the door to their bedroom open with his shoulder. "But, I'm so heavy, un. You will hurt your back" Deidara muttered sleepily. "You're not heavy. Hang on to my neck." Sasori replied and gently put the blonde down on the bed.

Sasori lied down beside his lover and tucked the blanket around Deidara. He was tired, this had been a long day. It was a great feeling to spend the first night in their new apartment. Under the blanket, he let his fingers trace carefully over the smooth skin on the other's belly. Deidara put his hand over Sasori's and drifted back to his sleep shortly after.

A smile crossed Sasori's face as he thought about the little life that was growing inside his lover's stomach. His flesh and blood. He thought about the first weeks, where his head had been filled with questions about the future.

Would he be a good enough father? Would his child respect him? Would he be able to give their child the love and understanding it needed? These questions still lied in the back of Sasori's head, but as the months had passed by, he had become more confident of himself. He also felt he had gotten closer to both the baby and Deidara. A year back in time, and he would never have dreamt about having this life.

But when he met Deidara, everything had changed. The blonde had showed him love, he had woken his cold heart and showed Sasori how he wanted to be. Here and now, the redhead would never change a single thing in his life. That night, Sasori fell asleep with a smile on his face and his hand still on his lover's stomach.


	5. Cravings

**Author's note: **This turned out to be a rather long chapter XD I hope you enjoy it, because I sure enjoyed writing it! Haha

Thanks for reviews, and I'd love it if you review this one

**Chapter 5 "Cravings"**

The next morning, Deidara woke up first. He yawned and stretched as much as he could with his growing tummy before sitting up in the bed. He glanced over at his lover and giggled as he saw the position Sasori laid in on the other side of the bed. The redhead had his face buried in the pillow, snoring slightly, and the blanket was covering everything but his feet.

The blonde patted his stomach. "Let's go make breakfast for daddy, un!" he whispered cheerfully and got to his feet. "Un… Maybe the bathroom first…" he mumbled as he felt the baby press on his bladder. It was as if the baby had figured out that it could control its "mommy's" bladder, and knew how to use it against him. Deidara groaned and hurried to the bathroom.

Sasori walked into the living room and scratched his head as he heard silent and slightly off tune singing coming from the kitchen, followed by the smell of food. He took a peek into the kitchen and found his boyfriend singing to the radio which was turned up pretty loud. Deidara was making pancakes, and he was dancing a little as he flipped the pancakes in the pan. Obviously he was not aware that anyone could see him. Sasori had to choke a giggle.

"Good morning, gorgeous." He said after standing there, watching Deidara's cute singing and dancing for a few minutes. Deidara stiffened. Sasori could tell he was probably blushing like mad. He turned to face him, slightly embarrassed. "Oh.. Good morning! How long have you…" he said, smiling sheepishly. Sasori walked over to him. "Long enough to learn a pretty cool dancing routine and learn the chorus of the latest hit." Sasori replied and kissed Deidara's forehead.

"Oh…" The blonde blushed but laughed at the redhead's reply. He kissed his lover on the lips and smiled. Sasori took a glance over Deidara's shoulder. "What's this delicious thing you're making?" He smiled. The blonde flipped the last pancake over on a big plate with about a dozen pancakes stabled on top of each other. "I decided to make breakfast for us, un! It's finished now." He said triumphantly and gestured for Sasori to have a seat at the kitchen table, which Sasori had assembled the evening before.

The redhead seated and shortly after, his lover placed a huge stable of pancakes on the table. "Dig in, un!" he said and bumped down on the chair on the opposite side of the table. He waited for Sasori to take one, before he helped himself with one.

"You should have been here earlier, un" Deidara said between the mouthfuls. "The baby was really energetic today! I think it liked the song on the radio, un. And it got extra restless when I started to dance, un!" he continued and laughed. Sasori laughed too. "Maybe the baby wanted to dance along?" He said. "Yeah, un!" the blonde nodded. "And I just read that the baby can recognize our voices, un. It even recognizes your voice!" Deidara said eagerly and almost forgot to eat.

"I'll be home at seven." Sasori said before kissing his boyfriend goodbye as he was leaving for work. "I'll have dinner ready, un" Deidara smiled and handed Sasori his coat. "Don't wear yourself out." He blinked and gently patted his lover's tummy, smiling, before leaving.

Deidara had just cried his way through Opera Winfrey- show and done the dishes. Now he was bored. And lately, when Deidara was bored, he went out shopping. With Sasori's credit card of course. He got his coat and wallet and left for the Mall, which was walking distance from their apartment. This suited the blonde just fine.

At the Mall, he always got a lot of attention for his tummy. Though he had tried to hide it with large coats and sweaters, people would stop and stare. It wasn't unheard of, but it sure wasn't many men getting pregnant these days. Deidara chose to ignore the looks and walked into a clothing store. The blonde looked at a few shirts which he thought would look really hot on Sasori. He held up a dark crimson one with brown details and threw it in the cart he had picked up. Then he headed for the main reason he was here. The baby-section!

Since they still didn't know the sex of the baby(he and Sasori had wanted it to be a surprise), Deidara couldn't know if he should buy pink or blue clothes. He ended up with buying both colors and an incredibly cute yellow jump suit with an adorable teddy-hat.

After paying, Deidara had one of his craving attacks. He wanted so badly a chocolate Ice cream with caramel! And pizza with sausages. He cursed as he realized that the only place they had this was located on the other side of town. And Deidara didn't have his car. But oh, he needed that chocolate Ice cream and sausage pizza now!! In fact, he didn't think he'd get peace until he got this and desperately looked at the clock.

It was ten minutes to noon, which meant that Sasori would get his lunch break soon! He grabbed his phone and dialed his lover's number. "Sasori-danna" he said in a tone that immediately let Sasori know what this was about. "My lunch-break is in ten minutes. The usual place?" he said and let out a little laugh. "Yes, un. And hurry!!" Deidara replied and felt how the food craving almost made him crazy!

After what felt like an eternity to Deidara, Sasori had arrived in his car to pick him up. They were now entering the restaurant in which they had now been established as regulars. The waitor greeted the couple and gave them a seat. In less than ten seconds, Deidara had explained what he wanted and just how he wanted it and told the waitor to hurry.

Sasori only ordered a rice and curry dish and sat back Deidara whined about having to wait. After a good fifteen minutes, the waitor served them their food. Sasori sighed in relief(and so did a few of the surrounding guests) when Deidara's whining turned into a happy 'un' as he started eating. Sasori was sure he'd never understand those food-cravings. A normal person would at least eat the ice cream and the pizza separately! His pregnant lover's cravings had sent Sasori out to the grocery store quite a few times, sometimes several times per day.

-a few weeks earlier-

"Why can't you eat what we already have in the fridge?" the redhead had asked when he had been sent out again for the third time. "Because our fridge does not contain chocolate muffins, un." Deidara had replied as if that was the most obvious reason in the world. "But I just bought that yesterday!" Sasori protested. "Umm… Well, they're gone now and I need more! Pleeease, dannaaa!" Sasori just couldn't resist those puppy eyes and especially when Deidara called him like that. "This is the last time I'm going out today." He had grunted and left and got those muffins.

Now, a happy and rather talkative Deidara sat in front of him and finished the last piece of the sausage pizza and the ice cream. He now explained all about what he had bought and that it was a shame they'd left it in the car, because otherwise, he could have showed them to Sasori now! Sasori nodded and smiled at his lover's eagerness. He promised to look at it as soon as he got home from work.

When their coffee was served, Deidara got very quiet. He leaned his head in his hands and looked around, silently sipping his coffee with an unreadable expression on his face. Sasori noticed and asked what was wrong. "I got another craving, un." Deidara announced. "What now?" the redhead wondered what his lover could possible want now, after that rather huge meal. Sasori leaned forward a bit so that only Sasori could hear his reply. A playful look spread across the blonde's face.

"You." He simply said and looked up at his lover playfully.

Sasori quirked a brow. "What? You mean, right now?" he said, slightly shocked at the statement. "Yes. Now. We have another hour before your lunch-break ends, let's go home, un!" Deidara said and traced a finger over Sasori's hand.

It took Sasori two seconds to think that through. He asked for the check and grabbed his lover's hand and dragged him to the car.

Sasori opened the door to their apartment and just barely got the time to close the door before Deidara wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Their tongues met for a short moment before the redhead broke the kiss to take off his coat. He barely got it off before Deidara was on him again. When Sasori started to kiss his neck, the blonde moaned hungrily and quickly took off his shirt to give the redhead more access. Panting and wanting more, Deidara started to unbutton Sasori's pants and the redhead groaned as he felt his lover's hands lock around his member. "Mmh… Bedroom?" Sasori moaned into Deidara's neck. "un." The blonde replied, more like a moan, and let himself be lifted up by his lover, nibbling hungrily on his neck as he got carried into the bedroom.

Sasori gently put his lover down on the bed before placing himself over him, careful not to put any weight on his stomach. He placed kisses all over Deidara's neck and made him beg for more before he moved down, sliding his tongue over the blonde's nipples. This earned him a loud 'un' of pleasure and Sasori smirked as he slipped off Deidara's baggy trousers to discover that he wasn't wearing anything under them. The thought made Sasori even more turned on. His hands wrapped around Deidara's erection and massaged it. In times like this, Sasori didn't mind his lover's cravings at all…

Deidara was dizzy with lust and he was breathing heavily under his lover. "More, un!" he groaned. Sasori knew just how to make him wild with pleasure, Deidara thought. He lifted his pelvis to make Sasori go faster with his hands, which he did. After a few minutes Deidara couldn't wait any longer. "Put it in me, hurry, un!" he demanded and turned around to stand on his knees. "Take me like this, un." He moaned and spread his legs.

"Mmmh. I love it this way." He smirked and positioned himself between his lover's legs and placed his hands firmly on Deidara's hips. His throbbing erection was longing to be released inside his lover. Sasori pushed his member inside. "Aahh. Yes…" The blonde moaned into the pillow and felt his muscles expand to the redhead's big member.

Sasori drew himself out and thrust deep into his lover, earning him a loud moan from the blonde. The redhead bent down and traced his tongue over Deidara's back while thrusting harder into him.

Deidara was now moaning loud and with every thrust. "Faster, danna!" he screamed and felt that tingling in his abdomen, knowing he was getting close to release. Sasori thrust faster into his lover and soon he couldn't hold it any longer. The two lovers came together. Sasori tightened his grip around Deidara's back as he emptied himself inside of him. The blonde had a firm grip on the sheets and was still shaking and moaning sweetly with pleasure.

Two bodies drenched in sweat laid tangled together, sighing in content. "Did this fulfill your cravings?" Sasori said, smirking. He looked at the clock on the bedside table. Fifteen minutes until he had to go… "Yeah, un. It was incredible!" Deidara smiled happily. Sasori ran his hand through Deidara's yellow hair and shortly after, the blonde was fast asleep. The redhead silently collected his clothes and after a quick shower he kissed Deidara goodbye before he returned to work.

Dinner that night was extremely pleasant. Deidara had made one of Sasori's favorites, and Deidara had gotten another one of his sex-cravings, much to his lover's liking. That night, the two of them didn't get very much sleep. After a rather long-lasting and hot moment of intimacy, Deidara fell asleep with a happy smile on his face. Sasori was quite worn out after fulfilling his lover's cravings, though he felt rather good about himself when he heard Deidara still moan in his sleep. The redhead fell asleep pretty fast.


	6. Tender Moment

**Author's Note:** phew This one took me a little while longer to write. Lots of things coming up xD So here's the next chappie - I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 6 "Tender Moment"**

Sasori looked at the clock. "7 am? " he groaned and buried his face into the pillow. It was Saturday for christ sake! Why did he have to wake up this early on Saturdays? He asked himself. And now that he was awake, he couldn't go back to sleep again. He turned over on his side and reached out for Deidara, who was lying on his back and with his arms in all directions. He sad such a cute way of sleeping, Sasori thought. The redhead snuck an arm under the blanket and gently stroke his lover's tummy.

Sasori carefully caressed the growing baby-bulge. The skin was so smooth, yet tight like a drum. It fascinated the redhead greatly that inside of there, their little baby were growing, moving… Was it a boy or a girl? He thought, smiling into his lover's neck. Was it sleeping or awake? Would it look more like himself or Deidara? Sasori enjoyed these thoughts of expectation and suddenly he remembered what Deidara had told him the day before. He laid still and processed the thought in his mind… If the baby could recognize his voice…

Sasori sat up in the bed and dragged the blanket off his lover, revealing his naked belly. He stared at the round shape and hesitated a bit before he slowly bent down until his face was only a few inches from the blonde's tummy. Here goes, he thought and drew his breath before speaking.

"Hey there," he said lowly, as if he was afraid to startle the baby if he talked in his normal voice. "This is your… Daddy." He felt kind of silly doing this, yet he was curious as to whether or not this worked. If anyone could see him now, Sasori was sure they'd think he was nuts.

"Your… Erm.. other daddy and I are looking very much forward to see you." He continued with a gentle voice and smiled a little. "We haven't seen you yet we love you very much." he didn't know quite what else to say, but he continued his low speaking to Deidara's tummy. "I don't know how a father should be like, but I will do my best to be a good daddy for you." Sasori was so into the moment that he hadn't noticed that Deidara was awake and could hear him.

Deidara was smiling and tears filled his eyes. Happy tears. Sasori had never done anything like this before. And he knew that it was a huge thing for Sasori to say things like that. "You're going to be the BEST daddy, un." The blonde said and ran his hand over Sasori's back. Sasori's face blushed to match his hair-color and he quickly straightened up.

"Don't be shy, un!" Deidara smiled. "This is great, you know. The baby really bonds with you right now." He said. "How do you know that?" Sasori said and looked at his lover. "I can feel it, un." He explained and grabbed the redhead's hand and placed it on top of his tummy to make him see what he meant. "Can you feel it too, un?" he said and shortly after, smiling brightly and Sasori could feel the baby give a small kick against his palm. He laughed. "Yeah!"

-The following evening-

"Sasori-danna!" Deidara called out from the living room as he heard the front door open. Finally, he thought. He was annoyed. He had swollen legs, food cravings, his hormones were all over the place and Sasori had spent ages on picking up that Chinese food! The blonde was now seven months pregnant and he was starting to get pretty big, making it harder for him to walk. And making his back hurt like hell.

"What took you so long, un? Don't you know I hate to be alone on evenings? You're so careless, un!" The blonde whined from the couch and threw a pillow at the entrance, hitting his lover in the chest. "I'm sorry, but I can't make miracles happen! There was a queue." Sasori grunted back, placing the Chinese food in front of Deidara.

Deidara grabbed the box of Chinese take-away and started eating. After a few moments he turned to Sasori, who had seated beside him. "I'm sorry, un." He said lowly and felt bad for yelling at his boyfriend. "It's just that… I don't know… This whole pregnancy thing is making me into a bitchy monster." He continued and looked down, eyes tearing up.

The redhead gently ran his hand through his lover's hair. "You're no monster. It's only your hormones. It's completely normal. And you know I can't stay mad at you." He smiled and kissed Deidara's head. "Come here. I'll rub your back." He gestured for Deidara to turn. The blonde's eyes lit up. "You're the best, danna!" Deidara purred in content when Sasori started working on his stiff muscles.


	7. Last control at the doctor

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for being so late with updating, I've been nsick and out traveling(not a good combo, I know xD) This chapter contains a lot of drama! Please review! :) And thank you so much for all the favs and previous reviews! I really appreciate it! :D

**Chapter 7 "Last control at the doctor's"**

"We're going to be late, un! I'll be right down!" The blonde hissed into the phone to his lover as he stuffed his doctor-journal into his bag. He was just going to sleep for a little while longer after Sasori went to work, but five minutes had somehow turned into three and a half hours, and now Deidara was getting late for their probably last control at the doctor's.

"Shit, un." He silently cursed as he took slow steps down the stairs and out in the entrance. Sasori greeted him in the door and carried his bag for him. He had his lunch break now. Deidara was grateful. He waddled over to the car. "Hurry up, drive, un!" he demanded, stressed. Deidara was nervous. This was a big thing for him.

It had been almost two months since heir last control, so both fathers were excited to see how the baby had grown. The doctor smiled at them as they entered the doctor's office and escorted them over to the examination-table for Deidara to lie on. Sasori carefully helped his lover up. The doctor started by asking Deidara all the routine questions. Was he eating well, and enough? Was he practising those breathing exercises? He then gestured for the blonde to lay down on the table and continued by poking and feeling the blonde's tummy carefully. After a while, the doctor got suddenly silent before he turned without a word to get an instrument both Deidara and Sasori had never seen before.

"This is merely to hear the baby's heartbeats better. I couldn't seem to trace it using the normal machine…" The doctor said hesitantly. Deidara felt as tough someone had thrown a bowling ball at his chest as he felt it getting hard to breathe. Sasori's eyes widened and he took a step forward.

"Hey, what is the meaning of this?!" the redhead demanded to know, Deidara was too choked up to say anything. "I can't hear the heartbeats of the baby." The doctor said. Then he got a grave expression on his face. He turned to face Deidara, who had an uneasy feeling in his chest.

"Have you felt any life lately?" he asked in a highly serious one. "Any kicks, anything at all?" he continued as he prepared the gel for the new instrument, which looked like a scanner. Deidara's eyes widened from fear and shock. So did Sasori's and he grabbed his lover's hand, heart beating like mad in his chest.

Deidara processed the past weeks in his mind. And this week he hadn't really felt much kicking. But he had just assumed that the baby was kind of… Resting… So he hadn't thought much about it. Now tears filled his eyes as he realized what the doctor was worried about. "N..No." he said and squeezed Sasori's hand in fear, as he suddenly felt like he was about to pass out.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Sasori demanded to know, just before the situation dawned on him. "Does this… Are you telling us…" Sasori's throat felt thick and couldn't really get any words out. The doctor rolled up Deidara's shirt, revealing the stomach and applied the gel. He didn't say anything as he traced around with the scanning device over the now sobbing blonde's tummy. No sounds. No drumming. Sasori clenched Deidara's hand in his.

Several minutes went by and the doctor kept tracing after heartbeat. He had now gotten a worried expression on his face. Deidara was weeping into Sasori's chest. This couldn't happen! It simply couldn't! Suddenly the doctor stopped scanning. A heavy silence filled the room.

"I'm sorry." The doctor said and bowed his head.

"No…" Deidara looked up. "No!" He repeated and stared out in the air, his eyes wide and tears running down his cheeks. Sasori wrapped his arms around him and held his lover. Deidara clung to the redhead, sobbing deeply. "NO!!" He yelled into Sasori's chest. Sasori held him closer, but Deidara sat up. He looked the doctor straight in the eye.

"Search it again, un" He demanded. The doctor looked up. "But, I… I'm so sorry.. This device is very reliable, it…" "SEARCH IT AGAIN!!" Deidara screamed and tugged off his shirt. This was NOT the way he had thought it. It couldn't be true. Sasori looked at Deidara, then the doctor. "But…" said the doctor, but Sasori broke him off and grabbed the collar of his doctor-coat. "Didn't you hear him?! He said SEARCH IT AGAIN!" Sasori's eyes pierced the doctor's and he put him down. The doctor immediately got the scanning device and applied a new coat of gel to Deidara's tummy.

Deidara's hand found Sasori's and tears ran now silently down his cheeks. He squeezed the redhead's hand so hard, though Sasori didn't care. After what felt like the longest minute in both Sasori and Deidara's lives, a faint sound emerged from the speakers of the scanning machine. The sound was very faint, but Deidara and Sasori could hear it as loud as a train!

The doctor looked greatly surprised and moved the scanner a few centimetres to the left and pressed slightly at Deidara's tummy. The sound suddenly increased in volume and the now clear heartbeats echoed in the previously silent room. Deidara stopped up and Sasori embraced him. The two of them changed between sobbing and caressing Deidara's stomach in relief and happiness. The doctor looked astonished.

"The… The baby must have turned away in the womb… That was the reason we couldn't hear the heart…" He said and smiled. "The baby's heart is perfectly fine! Your baby is very much alive, misters!" he said and got up and bowed. "I am sorry for my incompetence; I caused so much unnecessary worry for you." Sasori and Deidara looked up and smiled through the tears. Their baby was alive. Deidara listened let the baby's heartbeats fill him until he could almost feel them as his own.

Sasori had at first declined, but eventually Deidara had convinced them to keep the doctor through the last part of the pregnancy. That day, the couple had taken a long bath together, and since Sasori took the rest of the day off, they had just been talking and cuddling together the rest of the day.

"A little more to the left, un… Danna…" Deidara purred as Sasori was massaging his back. The redhead did as he was instructed and smiled. He was glad that he was able to get a smile on his lover's face. The fear and sorrow that was visible in those blue eyes earlier that day was something Sasori swore he never wanted to se again. Sasori had gotten even more determined to prepare for the fathering role after the day's events. He softly kissed his lover's neck.

"Hey, let's attend one of those couple parenting courses… I think it would do us both good, don't you think?" he asked. Deidara turned to face Sasori and couldn't really believe what his lover said, but he smiled back at him. "Would you do that?" he asked and chuckled slightly.

Sasori laughed and let his hands run softly over his lover's tummy. "Yes! I want to do my best for our little one…" Sasori got thoughtful and Deidara smiled lovingly. He bent forward and placed a soft kiss on the redhead's lips.

"Let's both do our best!" he replied with a smile.


	8. Parenting Course

**Author's Note: **Sorry or updating so late~~ Here's the next chapter ^_^ Thank you for all favs and reviews, they really make me happy ~3 This chapter is happy, to make up for the last one x)  
And I couldn't help myself -- I added some steamy luvin' too XD

**Chapter 8 "Parenting Course"**

One week later, Deidara and Sasori were on their way to a newly started parenting course. Sasori was nervous, but determined to follow it through. Deidara was excited and wouldn't stop talking.

"I wonder if we get food over there, I'm hungry again." He said and was busy fixing his hair in the side-mirror. "How can you be hungry again?" Sasori chuckled as he found a good spot to park outside of the gym, where the parenting course would be held. There were already other couples there, and suddenly Deidara was the nervous one. He was the only guy. Well, he already knew he would be, but he hadn't really offered if much thought on beforehand. "Come on, it looks like it's starting." Sasori said and got out of the car to open the door for his very pregnant lover.

"…And this is a great way for the fathers to bond with the little one -- remember, not too tight –"

Doctor Sakura, the woman who led the course was now guiding the fathers in changing diapers. Deidara was watching Sasori struggle in deep concentration on the demonstration baby-doll with amusement. He looked so cute and funny, trying to keep his eye on both sides of the diaper at once, and make sure the "baby" wouldn't roll off the table on top of it all. While he had learned pretty fast, Sasori wasn't that quick of a learner. "There, un, you almost got it now." Deidara encouraged him, and finally he had managed to get the diaper on correctly.

"You're doing great, Sasori-san! Just make sure it's not too tight around the feet, now. The baby's going to kick those feet like drumsticks, so it needs to be able to do that!" Sakura smiled. "Kick?" Sasori repeated and looked even more stressed. The baby would kick around too? He wasn't sure how this stressing procedure could be a good way of bonding.

The course had turned out to be highly educational and a lot of fun for the couple. In the start, Deidara had been feeling a bit uneasy about being the only pregnant MALE, but everyone had taken really good care of him and soon he relaxed.

"There's water yoga for the moms tomorrow, I hope to see you all then! And don't forget to practise on the breathing exercises! Dads, help your moms out~" Sakura smiled as she saw her class off two hours later. "You all have my number, so if you have any questions, don't hesitate to call!" Deidara smiled and waved as he sat into the car. This had been a great day, he had almost forgotten how hungry he was when they got home to the apartment.

"Sasori-danna, I'm hungry, un! The baby is taking all of the food I eat." He whined and dropped the gym- bag onto the floor. Sasori smiled and ran his hand over the huge baby-bulge. "Wanna order out then?" He asked and didn't really feel like cooking, as he was hungry too. He found the phone and sat down in the couch, followed by Deidara, who flung his feet up onto the small table in front of him. "The usual, extra cheese. Cheddar." He groaned from his worn-out position and was looking forward to the noodle soup and Panini he usually ate when ordering out. He looked over to Sasori. "You did great today." He said and meant it. "You're going to be a great father." Sasori blushed slightly and pretended to be busy with finding the number for the take-away for a moment. "You will too." He then smiled towards Deidara and planted a kiss onto his lover's forehead.

"Dei, the food is here." Sasori ruffled the blonde's shoulder lightly. He had fallen asleep in the couch while waiting for the food. "Ah, I'm starving!" He said and sat up. "You told them extra cheese, right?" He said, grabbing his box of food and making sure it was the right order.

Later that evening the couple laid in bed, Deidara had his nose deep into a book he had borrowed from the library about babies and pregnancies. But they pictures were all of pregnant women, so it didn't really help him out that much on the anatomic part.

"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl, un." He said to Sasori, who were about to fall asleep. He only grunted in reply. "I heard Sakura from the parenting course say that if you're carrying low, then it's a girl and if you carry high, it's a boy. But I don't know, un… In my case I guess it would be a girl, since I'm carrying low. Un." The blonde continued.

"Is that so?" Sasori asked turned around to face the blond. "So you're a girl then…" He mumbled and touched Deidara's tummy. He kissed the tight skin. "Ah, that tickles!" Deidara laughed and wiggled a bit.

"Oh does it now..?" The redhead replied playfully and placed several tiny kisses all over Deidara's tummy. "Stop that, un!" Deidara laughed and tried to keep Sasori from tickling him. "What if I don't wanna stop…?" Sasori said and climbed up to kiss his lover's face and neck and eventually his lips.

"Baka, un!" The blonde chuckled, short-breathed. Sasori laughed and lay down on his back, his breath heavy from playing around.

"Sasori-danna..~" The redhead knew that voice. "Yes…?" he said, leaning his head to face his lover. "I'm not feeling particularly tired." Deidara said and gave his lover a playful look. "Really now…" Sasori replied and pretended to not have a clue what his lover had in mind. "Well I was kind of thinking…" "Yes?" "Well, you know, since we're both awake and all. And it's been so long since we… Did it." Deidara said and put the book on the night-stand.

"Well… I don't want to risk anything…" Sasori replied. He had been hesitant towards sex lately, he was afraid that it would hurt the baby. "Oh, come on! I asked Doctor Sakura today, and she says sex throughout the entire pregnancy is healthy and important!" Deidara said, pulling Sasori closer. "When did you ask her that?" Sasori said in lack of anything better to say, but was broken off by the blonde's hot lips on his. "Do me. Now!" He demanded, pulling his lover close.

The redhead wasn't hesitating as he heard this piece of information and he hungrily replied to the kiss, plunging his tongue out to play with the other's. "Ummh… Touch me, danna!" Deidara pleaded and tugged onto Sasori's arm. Sasori soon let his hands trace along his lover's bodylines, making the blonde squeal with excitement each time his fingertips brushed over his sensitive spots. "Your mouth, use your m--- yessss!" Deidara moaned as Sasori replaced his fingertips with his lips, now licking and kissing his way down between his lover's legs. He started kissing the tip of Deidara's erection. "Nnn! Take me in…" Deidara begged and Sasori replied by taking his cock into his mouth and sliding it in and out, tasting his lover. He let his tongue trace over the smooth skin as he bobbed his head up and down over Deidara's shaft.

"aah-- danna, wait!!" Deidara moaned a few minutes after. Sasori stopped and looked up. The blonde brushed a few strands of hair from his blushed face and licked his lips. "I.. I want to make you feel good now." He explained, blushing even more. Sasori smirked and let himself be gently pushed over onto his back as they now switched roles, Deidara going down on him.

"Oooh… D-Dei… If you keep doing that I'll be finished in no time." Sasori panted and clenched the sheets while Deidara was working rather eagerly on his erection, using both his hands to massage his base as he let his lips glide over the shaft in a quick pace. As Sasori spoke, he stopped nevertheless. "Good. Then put it in me. I can't wait any longer!" Deidara said and got to his knees. Sasori got up behind his lover and grabbed a hold of the blonde's hips.

Deidara was moaning into the sheets, spreading his legs as much as he could. Sasori slowly pushed into him, earning him a muffled sound from his lover as Deidara had to adjust to his intrusion. "Nnh.. I'm okay… Danna~" Deidara panted. Sasori started to move. Slowly at first, making Deidara sigh and squeal with pleasure. Soon he was thrusting into him, and now the blonde was screaming out loud. "Aaah! D-Dannaaah~! Ah, yes!! Harder!" Sasori did as he was instructed, but he wasn't as rough as he usually was. Having his lover scream out his name sent shivers down Sasori's spine. That alone could make him come.

Deidara on his side was now screaming into the sheets, pushing himself against Sasori with each thrust. The blond had no problems whatsoever with expressing his pleasure. He was so horny and so close to release now… Just a few more thrusts and he would… "Sah-so-riih…!" He moaned. "Together." The redhead panted in reply as he thrust deep into his lover. "Ah! Aah! I'm—aaah~!" Deidara screamed as the orgasm flushed over him like a huge wave, at the same time as Sasori. The redhead groaned loudly as he emptied himself inside the blonde.

Sasori kissed Deidara's back and collapsed onto the bed beside his lover, pretty worn out after the rather hot and spontaneous lovemaking. Deidara sank down into the sheets, panting and making cute sighing noises. "That was amazing, un…" he said before falling asleep almost immediately in the redhead's arms.


	9. The Birth

**Chapter 9 - The Birth.**

"Don't sleep in too long, now, un." Deidara said as he planted a kiss on the half-sleeping Sasori before leaving for the water yoga-course. The redhead only grunted in reply and fell back into sleep. A few seconds later, he was woken once more by a slam of the front door, as Deidara was returning, swearing. A rumbling noise was heard, followed by another slam of the door. He had forgotten the car-keys again. Sasori chuckled lightly before falling asleep again.

A few hours later, the redhead got up and took a quick shower before walking out into the kitchen in only his boxers. He had just sat down by the kitchen table and was about to have his late breakfast when the phone rang.

" Hello, Sasori. This is Sakura, from the parenting course. Now, I don't want you to be worried, but Deidara has just had his first contractions. He wanted me to call you, he's in my office right now. He's quite… Err… Stressed at the moment, if you could come over, I'm sure he'd be a bit calmer." She explained calmly. "Now? He's having contractions?! I'll come over in a minute." Sasori replied and hung up.

He had to call for a taxi to get to the gym, since Deidara had taken the car this morning. When he arrived, doctor Sakura was waiting outside and guided him into her office. Just as suspected, 'stressed' was a clear understatement of the state Deidara was in.

"Where the hell have you been, un? I'm giving birth!!" He exclaimed and almost hit Sasori instead of hugging him back. "You're not giving birth, Deidara. These are just pre-labor contractions. It's very normal, but it doesn't mean the baby is coming right now. Lying down makes it go away." Doctor Sakura quickly shot in as Sasori got paler. "It hurts nonetheless, un." Deidara mumbled and buried his face into Sasori's neck.

"Well, I think this is enough excitement for one day, I say you go home and rest. The baby is due in two weeks, so let's not stress things." Sakura continued. "Yeah, un. Thanks, doctor Sakura." Deidara replied, clearly tired from the stress. Everything had went just fine with the water yoga and everything, until this started. Sasori grabbed Deidara's bag and escorted him out to the car.

On their way home, Deidara ordered for Sasori to stop by the regular pizza place. "I want one with---" "With everything on, extra salad and garlic dressing. I know." Sasori laughed as he stepped out of the car. "Thank you, un." Deidara replied, smiling.

"I'm just glad it didn't happen while I was driving! God only knows what could have happened then! I'm not driving alone until this little bundle is out." Deidara declared and took a bite of his fifth pizza-slice. "This one tastes funny too. Here." He said and shoved it over to Sasori's plate. "Everything tastes funny, doesn't it? Well, why can't you just pick off the stuff you don't like then?" Sasori replied and tasted the pizza. It did taste funny. But that, he soon realized, might be because the blonde had poured yoghurt and oregano over it all. He put the plate down. "Let's save some for tomorrow." He said. "Or midnight snack." Deidara added and snuggled up to his lover.

They both went to bed early, because Sasori had work the following day. After about three hours of sleeping soundly, Deidara was abruptly awaken by a sharp pain in his back, moving over to his stomach area. He recognized this as a contraction, but thinking it was probably just one of those fake-contractions that Sakura had told him about, he laid down again. However, the pain didn't stop until after about a minute. When the pain let go, Deidara slowly moved to his side and tried to go back to sleep. Just as he moved, he found he was lying in something wet and warm. At first believing he had wet himself, he quickly realized what had just happened. Although, this was one part of the pregnancy he hadn't expected. He shook Sasori's shoulder. "Sasori-danna. Wake up!" He said, trying to sit up in the bed. The redhead grunted something which was impossible to translate into words before turning over. "Sasori!" Deidara shook harder. This time Sasori reacted. "What is it?" He said, half-sleeping. "I think the water just broke!" Deidara announced, his voice filled with sheer surprise.

"I'll get you some more, then…" Sasori replied and wanted to turn around and continue sleeping, just as his mind caught up to what his lover had just said. His eyes were suddenly wide open and he was sitting in the bed too, looking like Deidara had just fallen down from the moon. "But how can you… I thought that since you're… That it wasn't possible for you to have the water breaking." He muttered, then he looked over at Deidara's tummy. And it dawned on him. "Holy – If the water just broke, then this means we have to get you to the hospital right now!! Oh my god… " Sasori jumped out of the bed and pulled on some pants and a shirt. Deidara pulled on a pair of sweatpants and just as he was about to put on a shirt, another contraction set in.

"Aah!!" He shrieked as the pain took over. Sasori was there in an instant, grabbing his hand. "Go find the phone, for god's sake!" Deidara groaned and clenched the pillow. Sasori ran to the kitchen and almost ripped the phone off the wall as he got there. He called the hospital, explaining in a quite hectic manner that they would be arriving shortly. After hanging up, Sasori grabbed the pre-packed bag with all the necessities and hurried into the bedroom again. "What took you so long?! I'm in pain here, un!" Deidara yelled as he tried to get up. But walking only made the contraction more painful, and he almost fell to the ground. Sasori grabbed his arm and placed him in the bed again. "We have to wait this one through." He said. "Just do the breathing exercises, this is the time to use them." "I know that damn well! YOU try to breathe calmly when it feels like your entire stomach is going to rip apart any minute!" The blonde cried but did some of the breathing exercises anyway. After a few minutes, the contraction slowly cooled down, enabling Deidara to get into the car, finally.

Sasori drove the fastest he could, with a screaming Deidara in the backseat, telling him to hurry, and to take the pain away. Sasori could do nothing but drive.

Finally, they arrived at the hospital's E.R entrance, where two nurses were waiting for them with a wheelchair ready. On the way to the hospital, Deidara had had three more contractions, the last two had been pretty close and similar in level. The nurses helped getting the frightened and crying Deidara over into the wheelchair, and from there, they hurried into the hospital. Sasori followed right beside Deidara, holding his hand all the time. Somewhere along the way, the doctor who would be delivering the baby had joined and guided them into a surgery room.

"What are they doing to me? Why can't they make the pain stop?!" Deidara yelled, clenching Sasori's hand hard enough to break bones. Sasori ignored the pain in his wrist and instead he turned to the doctor, who was getting ready for surgery. The doctor spoke in a calming voice. "Relax, Deidara. You mustn't stress the baby. We're going to put you onto this table and do the C-section. The water already broke, yes? Well, then it's important that we get this baby out fast. We need your cooperation, Deidara." A C-section, just as planned, although Deidara was too confused and scared to think about anything. The nurses undressed Deidara, put him in a large hospital gown and carefully placed him onto the operation table. One of the nurses gave Sasori a gown and mask to wear too. He quickly put them on. "Oh, great! Now I can't even tell you apart from the rest of this bunch! SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" Deidara kept yelling.

"Dei! You have to calm down! I'm right here! They are preparing you for surgery, the doctor says we have to get the baby out fast, right? Just relax and everything will be allright." Sasori tried to calm his lover, though he had no idea where his sudden calmness came from, as he was just as freaked out and scared as Deidara was. He hadn't dreamed it would be this stressful. He didn't even remember how they got here anymore. Now all that was on his mind was Deidara and the baby. Another contraction set in, this one stronger than ever, it seemed, as Deidara's screams now had increased noticeably in volume, and Sasori's hand was now almost completely numb.

Sasori moved to stand behind Deidara's shoulders as a screen was put over the blonde's stomach, making them both unable to see anything that went on behind it. The doctor explained what he was going to do in detail as he did it, and luckily, the local- anesthetic worked fast. Everything that happened after the anesthetics kicked in went very fast. The doctor announced when he made the cut, and seconds after, a very tiny sound emerged into the room. It took Sasori and Deidara a few more seconds to realize that the noises were little baby-cries!

A smiling nurse ducked out from behind the screen. "Congratulations, it's a girl! All is well, ten fingers, ten toes, and a beautiful cry." She announced.

Finally hearing their baby girl cry for the first time, Deidara and Sasori embraced each other. The nurses took care of the little girl, washed her and wrapped her in a pink blanket while the doctor stitched Deidara's stomach back together. Sasori turned his head in every direction to try and catch a glimpse of the baby, they were both just as eager to see her.

After what felt like an eternity, the nurse finally came over to the fresh fathers carrying a little pink bundle. Smiling, she handed the bundle to Sasori. "Here she is." She said, and Sasori took the little one in his arms, carefully, and looked into his daughter's eyes for the first time. Her eyes were bright blue, and she had tiny red locks. Sasori watched in astonishment as the little bundle moved and how her eyes watched him. He leaned over towards Deidara. "Hi there, little one." Deidara whispered and gently took his daughter's tiny hand into his own. She responded by squeezing his finger, and Deidara couldn't stop the tears from coming.

"This is your daddy, un." He said. "And this is your dad." He chuckled and looked over at Sasori. "I love you, un." He said softly and kissed Sasori. The two of them had now become three.

_**Author's Note:** I have been on a writer's block these past months, but I finally came around and finished this chapter. (it was difficult, but exciting. I have never written a birth before XD) I will be updating sooner than I have, I promise you! Thanks for all the encouraging reviews, I hope you will like this one ^ ^ Oh, and about Deidara having his water breaking, I can explain that. Since this is a fanfiction(and I can do whatever I want 8D), Deidara is a hermaphrodite. In my story it means his inner organs are both male and female, and connected in some way, so his body acts like a woman's during his pregnancy, also making him able to have his water breaking. This story is pure fiction, so please don't worry too much about things being anatomically correct or not. XD And of course, I don't own anything other than this plot.._


End file.
